Forward-facing cameras are used in vehicles for several purposes. Such cameras may be used for lane-departure sensing, oncoming vehicle headlight detection, accident avoidance and/or other purposes. Some cameras are mounted on the interior surface of the windshield at a suitable location so as not to unduly obstruct the driver's view. Such cameras may be installed in sedans, SUVs, trucks, cross-overs, sports coupes, and other types of vehicle. Such a range of vehicles encompasses a relatively large range of rake angles for the windshield. As a result, a manufacturer typically carries several different configurations of camera housing to accommodate the different windshield rake angles associated with each different type of vehicle or each different vehicle model on which such cameras are mounted. As a result, the cost associated with such cameras may be relatively high. Additionally, as a result of the position of the camera (ie. against the windshield), the camera is preferably configured to reduce its impact on the driver's view, while being suitably configured to handle heat buildup that can take place therein during use. Heat can cause the imaging element in the camera to lose the ability to detect contrast.
It would be advantageous to provide a camera that addresses one or more of these considerations.